wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/NoCat3
Test Poll Here is a test "poll" based on something Stephen said on the June 11, 2007th show. How does everyone feel about it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I moved it to a page called "Daily Poll", which I am going to try to update Mon-Thurs. There is a link for suggested questions. It is only supposed to be a silly diversion, nothing serious. Also it is linked on the Main Page. :Any comments, suggestions, improvements are welcome.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::It's the greatest poll ever. I'd make the poll bars red, like the flag, to express the surging liberation of the polls from their liberal media dictators.--Pro-Lick 16:29, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't know how much or even what we can alter on these things, but we will pray to the code gods so that they may grant your suggestion.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:34, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Link Categories on Main Page I have linked two categories on the main page under the "help" tab. # "Around Town" which is about local institutions and buildings that can be found in every small town in America, and # the jobs category, which is just different jobs people do in the hopes people could "truthify" their descriptions. Please add more as you see fit, and change when you feel appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:08, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Episode Guides We've started some episode guides on the wiki to make more in-depth information about individual shows easily searchable and cross-referenced. Ideally, this might help us find different segments we might have missed, give us context when a subject comes up again, introduce us to new pages that need to be created, and hopefully let us find our favorite episodes or segments easily. No Fact Zone already does very in-depth episode guides, but I am hoping that these will be more functional in that these will be inter-linked with wikiality articles and more easily searchable. Also, there will be extrenal links to any outside sources of info, like motherload videos, wonkyear pics, colboard threads, etc. Overall, I hope episode guides adds a new dimension to wikiality, and a reason for people to keep coming back. Right now, we have quite a few guides already up on the Episode guide page, most of them done by El Payo. I also made something of a template on this page: The_Colbert_Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Template. Please contribute your ideas to what might make this better. --MC Esteban™ 17:09, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :There is a Template now for the episode guide, please post changes, etc. there. And all conversation is there now too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:43, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Our Very Own IRC Channel Woo Hoo Splarka did it again! We now have our own quasi-chat room! To get to it click on the "Live Tube Talk" link to the left and find #colbertology in the drop down list, type in your name/password just like you would to log in for Wikiality.com and start chatting!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:29, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Hopefully it will be #wikiality in the future (still trying to get it). Also, this is on freenode for anyone with an irc client-> irc://irc.freenode.net/colbertology ... --Splarka (talk) 07:36, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Complaints Resolution? Did anything ever done about Kudzu's, um, "issue"? I'm just asking because it's almost Speedo Season, and people might want to know. We probably ought to think about a way of marking the various Complaints on this page as "resolved" in some way when they reach their ultimate conclusions, just so future visitors to the page don't gotta wonder what went down in any particular situation or how things turned out, etc. I'm just thinking we probably don't want to fuel and future gossip or speculation by leaving things open-ended (I mean, I've been wondering about the peeing for months). --thisniss 02:51, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :You mean like marking that it was a teasing joke by user:fuzzy and that no actual pool peeing took place? No articles were referenced, so there's no evidence of residual urine that can be sent to the CIA, NSA, and FBI for testing and then forwarded to Homeland Security for verification.--Pro-Lick 16:52, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, could you please submit the proper paperwork in triplicate to the Official Complaints Resolution Committee of the Department for Redundancy Oversight Department? Truthily, though, I hope it was equally obvious that my note wasn't really so much about this complaint - just making a joke at our expense to say we probably should note resolutions so that people know we do attend to the "serious" situations. You know, transparency in democracy and all that commie crap. Thanks to clean living and the love of The Baby Jesus, we don't have to deal with too much seriousness - or too many commies - around here. --thisniss 18:08, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Look who's honoring us now * Knoxville News Sentinel ::Thank you NoFactZone for the link. --MC Esteban™ 17:12, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Main Page Reskin Please note, our favorite code guru, Splarka, is currently trying something out for us on "Main Page2", PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT while he is working on it! This will take no more than a few days (will definitely be finished by Monday May 21, 2007). So, please hold off any editing on Main Page2 until then, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :FYI: There is a page named Reskin, which now has the contents of the old Main Page2 and links to edit the new Main Page2. This is only temporary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::THE THINGS I FORGOT...(probably not all of them) the idea for this reskin is to: :::1. eliminate scrolling :::2. allow for more links :::3. make us look pretty for the expected busy day coming up ::If you have suggestions, please post them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::4. Which does everyone prefer: ::::a. the full screen except ads ::::b. the middle section only--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ***UPDATE***The Main Page reskin is up, please post any comments, recommendations, or questions, etc. here or on the talk page (whichever you feel is appropriate)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Its got a good beat and I can dance to it...I give it a 9 Dick Ace-o-aces 06:19, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Blog Update I made a page for us to talk about the blog, keep track of what's been posted (so we don't have to continually sort through the blog archive), etc. Main blog page here: Wikiality:Wikia Blog Posts, talk page: Wikiality talk:Wikia Blog Posts. The blog itself is now up and running, here: Wikia Humor Blog. We've got the first two posts; I don't know when the other wikis jump on. Please join the conversation about the blog at the blog talk page!--thisniss 02:21, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Our Wikia Listing How do you all feel about our being listed on Wikia's main page as "Truthiness" rather than "Wikiality"? I believe there were good reasons for this in the past... just wondering if there is still a preference for "Truthiness" or if "Wikiality" might be better now, etc. Straw poll? --thisniss 02:27, 10 May 2007 (UTC) New Wikia "Blog" Feature Wikia has started a new "blog" feature. I am not exactly sure how it works, but Angela will send a note along on how it should be used. It is linked through Mediawiki, so only admins will be able to use it to highlight our very best stuff on a blog of some sort. Please see this page again for more info.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Angela has posted an explanation of the new feature here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::The "humor" blog (ours) seems to be down right now, though. But this will be cool when it gets going! I've also been wondering about posting occassional links at the Comedy Central blog (when we have something especially relevant or awesome). I'll have to read theirs more to see if it's a good fit, but maybe others here have looked at it and have better info? There's also a new Daily Show blog (I found it through the always wonderful No Fact Zone) that seems pretty good, and I thought we might get in touch with them about news, cross-postings, etc. --thisniss 21:10, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :I want to offer some suggestions for what should go on the blog: * new games * DYK's * Featured Word or Article --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:34, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I second these suggestions. I would also add ::*particularly good "Breaking News" stories, Captions, etc. (we can post pics, based on what I've seen on the other Wikia blogs) ::*we can use the "title line" to highlight particular achievements, along the lines of "Here's our 6500th article" or "We're celebrating our First Anniversary this week with a retrospective of our favorite Featured Articles..." ::*"old Features"/Truthie winners (since the above made me remember them) ::We want to put our very best stuff on the blog, obviously. And since we get to put something up everyday, I feel that it's okay to revisit "old stuff," especially if we ever find that we're facing the choice between better "old" material and mediocre "new" material. Just my personal opinion, though, and hopefully this will not be much of an issue!--thisniss 01:52, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Features of the Month I started a page for displaying winners and voting for "Features" of the month: Wikiality:Features of the Month. Currently we have 4 articles that were featured during the month of April, 2007, the last of which is still on the front page. I believe in order to be fair, we should wait for it to be "retired" before voting for "April Features". Does anyone have any suggestions/improvements/comments?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Googling I made an astonishing discovery! Google images for "esteban colberto" Hurray! (BTW, I was looking for an image for Cinco de Mayo for the front page)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:56, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Bloggers Being Infiltrated! Amazing. Okay, which of you is working for the NSA?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Not me. Though I did learn from this site that I was correct about E. Howard Hunt: he most likely did not kill JFK. Nice to know that once again Wikiality.com trumps Wikip*dia in truthiness (as the history of their Hunt page reveals an obvious bias against those who post "inaccurate, incomplete, or untrue information.") Not that these two stories are related, because they aren't. Alls I'm sayin' is, when the NSA comes for you, make sure you've documented the "significance" of your claims with the proper authorities. <*snark*> --thisniss 19:50, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Honestly, one of my best friends works for the NSA. --uno 04:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Something New? I would like to know what everybody thinks of this new idea I came up with: changing categories listed on the front page? Maybe if we changed that every once it would be just one more thing that gets updated/changed on the front page. Anyone have any comments on this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Great idea!--thisniss 13:00, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Other Wikis I had a guy on today who was posting a few pages (one of which had been deleted before) which I feel would work best on the wiki dedicated to his subject. Should we direct people to the wiki when/if when it happens again? I would like to hear what everyone else feels.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Idea How about a "Science Friday" type feature where we run pieces on special "science"-related topics. One idea I had would be a "debate" format - maybe between the factinista Professor Actual Factual and Stephen's protege The Professor? Or we could have different "celebrities" explain scientific phenomena - like how best to view a solar eclipse or something? Maybe we could do one of these a month, or every other week, and then if it catches on or if we like writing them, we can do more? --thisniss 18:36, 26 April 2007 (UTC)